Who Am I Going To Be
by Blaines Quirky Eyebrows
Summary: it's the first year at Hogwarts for kurt and he is looking for somewhere to fit in, but that is not the only thing that will come in Kurt's life in his years in Hogwarts. Pairings: KLAINE, NIFF, FLAD, JOGAN,RANE summary sucks i know but READ IT!


**Disclaimer:**___I don't own Glee :( or the amazing character's that Mama Cp Coulter made. I am just a crazy fan bored..._

**A/N:** _So this is my first fanfiction that i have ever published! And it will take a while for me to update since my friend __SoraCanada__ is doing me a big favor by uploading this for me. So go show her some love by reading her story :) it is really cool if you like Kingdom Hearts :D So i should probably shut up now and let you read... And another thing! If you have a better name for this fic please tell me :D_

_()()()()()()()_

Everything was a bug blur for Kurt Hummel. He saw parents crying or other sharing a warm goodbye knowing they will see each other later. Platform 9 3/4 was a flurry of action. This was his first year at Hogwarts. His parents went there, and his new step-mother and step-brother too. Only Finn was in his second year. The only thing that the boy wished to do was to have his mom there next to him with his dad. But she had died in a big war that happened in Hogwarts when he was three years old. His dad was there too.

"Come on kid," Burt huffed from the front. "Your going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

Kurt ran to catch his dad and Carole. Finn had already boarded the train. That's when it hit the little boy. He didn't know anybody. He would be all by himself. He had Finn but he would be with all his Slytherin friends.

"Dad" Kurt said timidly. "What if i get sorted in the wrong house? Or people don't like me?"

Burt looked down at his son. HE could see how scared those glasz eyes looked up at him. Those same eyes he had seen 10 years ago, lifeless. Not filled with those loving looks she used to give his son. Nothing.

"Don't worry kid," Burt said gruffly, he was never a person with words. "They will love you no matter what."

"You really think so?"

Just as the little boy finished the trains whistle rang, signaling the families that it was almost time for departure.

"I know you will be great." Burt gave his son one more hug before he helped him load his trunk in the train. Kurt waved goodbye to his dad and Carole one last time before moving down the trains big corridor. When he almost reached the end of the train, Kurt knew he had to find either compartment that could fit him in.

"Hey! Do you need a place where you can sit at?" Came a voice to his right. It was a little boy with curly brown hair. Inside the compartment he saw a few more first years.

"Sure" Kurt said as he got inside and the boy put his trunk on the top. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Hi! I'm Blaine Anderson." said the tiny boy to his left. "That's my brother Shane." He pointed to another boy with curly brown hair the same as him. "That's Reed next to him and Jeff." He said pointing to a boy with strawberry blond curls and blue eyes. Jeff was slightly taller with blond straight hair that fell to his eyes.

The rest of the ride there where spent with the boys getting to know each other. They learned that Shane and Blaine where twins, Blaine being older by five minutes. Reed was an only child and liked to paint. Jeff was an only child too, but he lives with only his mom.

When Kurt told them that his parents where in the Battle of Hogwarts they where so excited to ask him if he knew any of the famous people who fought them. As they neared close to the castle the boys changed to their robes.

"So what House do you guys want to be in?" asked Jeff while he was putting his clothes back in his trunk.

"GRIFFINDOR!" came the yells from the Anderson twins.

"I don't know...whatever house my mom was in... I guess." Reed said in his timid voice.

When the train came to a full stop, the boys grabbed their trunks and moved towards the end of the train. There was a big man at the end of the train station.

"First Years follow me!"

The little boys went with the rest of them. This was the first step towards their big journey. The big giant (his name was Hagrid) led them to the lake where they would take boats to the Castle. They had to pair up on groups of five. Only Jeff went to another group with his friends Julian, Logan, Thad and Flint. Some kid named Nick came and sat with them.

Kurt was amazed about all of the lights in the castle. He was also distracted by the way that Blaine's eyes shinned in the lights. _Is it weird that I think he's cute...? _Kurt thought as they where being led down the path towards the castle.

The kids where now gathered up in the big staircase waiting for Professor Shuester to come back and take them to the Great Hall. They could hear the happy chatter from the hall.

"I want to be in the Quidditch team so bad!" Blaine said next to him. "After Harry Potter made it his first year now they let them tryout!"

"Well I want to be a chaser, but i will tryout once I have practice enough to be the best chaser in the whole Wizarding World." said Nick.

"First years, please follow me." Professor Shuester said at the top of the staircase. They all went to the big oak doors that led them to the Great Hall. There where a lot of people in there, sitting in four long tables, at the end of the hall there was the teacher's table with Headmistress McGonagall. They had reached the end by now, where there was a stool with an old raggy looking hat on top of it. "Now I will call you name and you will step up to the stool and place the sorting hat in your head."

"Blaine Everett Anderson"

The hat was barely in his head when it yelled out.

"GRIFFINDOR!"

Blaine jumped out of the stool and ran to the table where all the Griffindor's where cheering. That is how it went for the next few times.

"Shane Anthony Anderson"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Nicholas Peter Duval"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Kurt Elijah Hummel"

The boy was scared. This was where he will be stuck for the rest of his seven years. The hat was placed upon his head. There was a moment of silence when he heard a voice by his ears.

"_Hm...you have a lot of courage and ambition, but your intelligence is like no other...yet you are a great helper and care for others...in all my years in Hogwarts have I ever been so clueless as to where to put you...but i guess it will have to be..."_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Kurt was happy with that. His mother used to be in Ravenclaw. He sat on the table and listen for the other people who had yet to be sorted. Some part in his mind was sad that he didn't get sorted into Griffindor to be with the Anderson twins, well Blaine mainly, but he knew he will fit in here somehow.

()()()()()()()()()

_Please Review this story! I will love you forever! Oh and since a lot of people do this... I have a tumblr so please follow me! :D it's reedandshane012 . tumblr . com just take out the spaces! Thank you for reading my terrible nonsense :D and SoraCanada THANK YOU SO MUCH! I FREAKING LOVE YOU!_


End file.
